powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobi 7: Spring Ninja Festival!
is the seventh episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. This episode features guest appearances from Yousuke Shiina (HurricaneRed) of the Hurricanegers and Sasuke (NinjaRed) of the Kakurangers. Synopsis After the defeat the team suffered against Raizo Gabi, Tsumuji has brought two new ninja teachers: the Kakurangers’ Sasuke/NinjaRed and the Hurricanegers’ Yousuke Shiina/HurricaneRed. After seeing the Ninningers in action, the teachers sternly declare that the team lacks strength and that Takaharu is not even up to par. Plot The Ninningers train themselves to get stronger in order to surpass Raizo in their next encounter. Fuuka tries to express her gratitude to Takaharu for saving her earlier, but to no avail due to her in-confidence. Tsumuji ends their training and presents to them two new teacher; Yousuke Shiina (HurricaneRed) of the Hurricanegers and Sasuke (NinjaRed) of the Kakurangers. The two Sentai Red veterans demonstrate their proficiencies in their respective techniques and teach the Ninningers to master it. AoNinger even tries an air technique until HurricaneRed scolds him for the use of magic spells. While Raizo is nursed back to health, Kyuemon remembers Yoshitaka's claims that he knows nothing of the Shuriken of the End. The Ninningers receive their report cards with Takaharu being the lowest, but still willingly awaits for harder tasks. Elsewhere, a new Youkai named Nekomata is born from an abandoned watch. The Ninningers and Sentai Reds are alarmed by his presence, but Takaharu is tied up and forced to stay at the dojo by his teachers. Kyuemon approaches Nekomata and asks him to fulfill a task, which he accepts. The Ninningers and their teachers arrive, but are overpowered by Kyuemon. As Nekomata goes into the past, Takaharu races into the time door. Sasuke and Yousuke watch in regret as they reveal what will happen to Takaharu: Nekomata leapt into the year 2005 to attack any ninjas in order to search for the Shuriken of the End. As NinjaRed and HurricaneRed were the only available ninja left, Takaharu from the future assisted them in the battle. As Nekomata got the Shuriken and tried to return to the future, Takaharu tried to hold him off but was seemingly killed in the battle. What remained of AkaNinger was kept by Sasuke, which was his burnt report card. Yakumo can't believe it, even when the returned Nekomata confirmed his demise. But Takaharu reveals himself to be alive, having uses the Clone Jutsu to fake his death and quietly sneak into Nekomata's time door. After destroying Nekomata, two Sealing Shuriken transform into Legend Nin Shurikens that represent the Ninningers' Sentai Ninja predecessors. Kyuemon realizes that what she got was NinjaRed's precious Shuriken instead of Yoshitaka's Shuriken of the End. Kyuemon summons Giant Youkai Gashadokuro again before leaving as the Ninningers summon their Otomo Nins to form Shurikenjin. Under NinjaRed's advise, AkaNinger uses his newly received Nin Shuriken before finishing Gashadokuro with the Shurikenjin: Splendid Slash!. NinjaRed and HurricaneRed leave the Ninningers on their own. They reunite with Akarenger as Yoshitaka thanks them for teaching his grandchildren and witness the Ninningers from afar. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : * : ? Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - AkaNinger (Ninja Flash), Shinobimaru, Kakuranger (Kakure Technique), Hurricaneger (Hurricane Technique) *AoNinger - Dragomaru *KiNinger - Dumpmaru *ShiroNinger - Wanmaru *MomoNinger - Byunmaru Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 25, . *While not the most recent appearance of Sasuke in Sentai (due to Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai and the Legend War), this is the first time Teruaki Ogawa has portrayed Sasuke out-of-suit since Chouriki Sentai Ohranger: Ole vs. Kakuranger nearly 20 years prior in the very first VS movie, though he did voice him in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. **Ogawa had appeared in Gokaiger as a Sentai legend, but as his other notable role of Hyuuga. **A scene of that movie features Sasuke saying "seibai" while standing alongside Yousuke right before other ninja rangers (their teammates) attack the enemies. A similar scene is featured in this episode. *This is the second television Sentai team-up between the active team and members of a previous team(s), the first was in Gokaiger's Shushuuto The Special. **In both events, Yousuke Shiina appears as a veteran. *As of this episode, HurricaneYellow is now the only Hurricaneger who has not returned for a team-up between the current Sentai and individual veterans from at least two different series without his other teammates (HurricaneBlue returned with AbareBlack, DekaBreak, MagiYellow, and MagiShine in GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, while HurricaneRed returned with Akarenger and NinjaRed in this episode). *The mecha battle is similar to a Gokaiger tribute episode, as the Ninningers use a "special power" that the veteran rangers gave them, all while the score of the veterans' series is played in the background. *This episode celebrates the 40th anniversary of Super Sentai. **However, Ninninger is the 39th series of the franchise, not the 40th. **Originally, this episode was supposed to air on April 5, 2015, 40 years to the day since the first episode of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger aired, but was delayed after episode 46 of Ressha Sentai ToQger got postponed by a week. *This episode is similar to Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, because the two previous red rangers from series with the same motif of the current one appear unmorphed and fight alongside the "new" team. The main differences are that the red rangers are the only ones who represent their teams and that there isn't another team involved in the special (whereas the Go-Busters were in the dinosaur movie). *When Sasuke and Yousuke teach the Ninningers about what a ninja is supposed to be, they quote the last part of their respective team's roll-call. *The opening credits are updated to include Paonmaru and UFOmaru. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢春のニンジャ祭り！｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢春のニンジャ祭り！｣ Category:Sentai Team Up